Zeus MXV-1200
|Ammo type = High-Impact Rounds |Firingcapacity=12 (magazine) |Batteries=6 "C" batteries |Primemech = Acceleration trigger |Firemode = Semi-automatic}} The Zeus MXV-1200 is a Nerf blaster that was released in fall of 2015 under the RIVAL series. It requires six "C" batteries to be operated. It comes packaged with one twelve round magazine and twelve High-Impact Rounds. Details The Zeus MXV-1200 is a semi-automatic flywheel-powered bullpup-style Nerf blaster. Like other RIVAL blasters, it fires foam rounds with the use of magazines. It has three tactical rails, where the user can add scopes and other accessories; one is on top of the blaster, while the other two are on either side of the blaster. It features the ability to be loaded from either side of the blaster, and has a magazine release lever on either side. It also features a safety lock, which keeps the blaster from being fired when it is not in use. Like most flywheel blasters, the Zeus MXV-1200's acceleration trigger is located directly under the firing trigger. The Zeus is not compatible with the seven round magazine, as it is too small to be properly seated in the blaster. Official description History The Zeus was officially announced at the 2015 Toy Fair, along with the rest of the RIVAL series. Color schemes The Zeus has been released with the following color schemes: * Team Red (red, black, and orange) * Team Blue (blue, black, and orange) Modification Once the first two gates have been removed in the feeding mechanism, along with some modification to the last gate, the Zeus can be converted to be a fully automatic blaster with a very high rate of fire. This is because, unlike most flywheel blasters, the Zeus does not rely on a pusher mechanism to feed rounds. Rather, it solely relies on the magazine's follower to push rounds into the flywheels, since the horizontal magazine is directly behind the flywheels. The gates are what prevent the follower from pushing all the rounds into the flywheels, allowing the Zeus to retain its semi-automatic firing mode. When removed, the follower will push all the rounds into the flywheels when the trigger is pulled, and only stop when the trigger is not pulled. Doing this also allows the Zeus to fire Mega Darts, as the magazine can hold three Mega Darts that face directly into the flywheel cage. Usually, when done, an additional High Impact Round is loaded in front of the three Mega Darts to hold them in place. Trivia *The Zeus MXV-1200 is named after Zeus, the Greek god of the sky, weather, law and order, destiny and fate, and kingship. Zeus is also the ruler of the Olympian gods, and the husband of Hera, who the Hera MXVII-1200 is named after. *The Zeus shares similarities to the Hera, which may be a reference to their closeness in mythology. The blaster is a semi-automatic flywheel blaster in the same vein as the Hera. *The older Ballzooka MP150 is a similar blaster, as it is also a semi-automatic ball blaster with a motorized flywheel system so the Zeus could be considered a spiritual successor. *Strangely, the official stock image for the Zeus shows it without the side tactical rails attached. *The Zeus' instruction manual sometimes incorrectly refers to the magazine as a clip. Gallery Official videos NERF – ‘Rival Zeus MXV-1200 Blaster’ Official T.V. Spot – Hasbro Nerf North America Product Demo Rival Zeus MXV 1200 References External links * * Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:RIVAL blasters Category:Semi-automatic blasters Category:Flywheel system blasters Category:Ball blasters Category:Battery-operated blasters